Another Day
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Tradução Autorizada. 3x1. YAOI LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. Revisora: Blanxe Yui. Trowa e Heero conseguem um tempinho livre para namorar antes de se prepararem para enfrentar outro dia.
1. Another Day - Sinopse

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Another Day, _por Babaca – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012 **

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

.

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai **e da **AryamMcAllyster**, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até **18**/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ANOTHER DAY **

_**OUTRO DIA **_

**Por Babaca**

**Tradução Autorizada. 3x1. YAOI LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisora: Blanxe Yui.**

.

"_**Trowa e Heero conseguem um tempinho livre para namorar antes de se prepararem para enfrentar outro dia."**_

_**Babaca**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

AEEEEE, boa tarde, pessoal! \o/\o/

E cá estou dando continuidade do décimo dia de postagem da **SEMANA TROWA BARTON!** Esta é a minha segunda fic do dia – a primeira, postada agora há pouco, foi a When I'm SixtyFour, da Lorena o/

OWWWWW Meu São Yaoi!

Meninas, que faço eu? Cá estou, traduzindo uma fic 3x1/1x3 de capítulos para trazer para vocês, quando dou de cara com outra uma fic da Babaca com os dois... E o melhor?! LEMOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN! *_*

Uma fic que mostra o Trowa como o amante que um Heero Yuy fofamente adormecido pediu a São Yaoi, claro ^~

E puxa, gente! A Babaca tem um jeito ABSOLUTAMENTE INDECENTE de escrever estes lemons! NÃO TEM CONDIÇÃO UMA COISA DESSAS!

Eu ME ACABO com as conversas que os dois tem entre si, enquanto transam! AI QUE ME GUSTAAAAAAAAA! XDDDDDD

Murri XD

Comprovem mais uma vez o talento da Barbara mostrando o que o Trowa e o Heero, juntos e nus numa cama podem fazer... e conversar! AWWWWWWWWWWWW

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Another Day - Cap Único

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Another Day, _por Babaca – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

**Autora:** Babaca.

**Tradutora:** Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Revisão:** Blanxe Yui

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Doçura.

**Casal:** 3x1

**Censura:** LEMOOOONNNNN *_*

**Avisos: **um Heero caindo de sono completamente apaixonante. Um Trowa para lá de cuidadoso. E comentários durante a transa absolutamente DELICIOSOS \o/

**Retratações:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem às empresas Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency, e só estão sendo usados a nível de entretenimento gratuito.

**Nota da Tradutora: **novamente, outro** MEGA OBRIGADA **à minha querida _**Blanxe Yui**_, pela Revisão – e pelos sacrifícios inerentes à ela ^~

.

* * *

**ANOTHER DAY **

_**OUTRO DIA **_

**Por Babaca **

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisão: Blanxe Yui**

.

* * *

Voltou o olhar para o amante. Heero dormia de bruços, o cabelo castanho escuro caindo por cima dos olhos. _'E dizem que eu é que tenho uma franja grande'_, pensou. Passou, cuidadosamente, os dedos no cabelo dele, afastando as mechas rebeldes de cima dos seus olhos. Mesmo imerso em sono profundo, Heero inclinou a cabeça em direção ao seu toque. Um pequeno sorriso tomou o rosto de Trowa. _'Bem, temos uma hora'_, pensou.

Deixou as mãos vagarem delicadamente por cima do corpo de Heero. Não queria que ele acordasse ainda. As mãos calejadas roçaram de leve os ombros do amante japonês, enquanto observava atentamente os músculos contraírem-se antes de relaxar. Ele ousou inclinar-se até alcançar a orelha do outro, sorvendo suavemente o lóbulo.

Heero deixou escapar um pequeno gemido, deleitando Trowa. Uma de suas mãos acariciou de leve as nádegas arredondadas de Heero e ele se sentiu enrijecer ao ver o leve movimento delas ao seu toque.

Voltou o olhar ao rosto de Heero apenas para encontrar olhos azul cobalto encarando-o ainda enevoados de sono.

— Acho que temos alguns minutos de folga para aproveitar. — adivinhou ele, com um meio sorriso sonolento.

Trowa sorriu em resposta.

— Sim, temos. De acordo? — Sabia que Heero não era nada tímido quando não estava a fim.

— Como você me quer? — Heero perguntou, suprimindo um bocejo, tentando se ajeitar no colchão.

A mão de Trowa adiantou-se, imobilizando-o.

— Você está perfeito na posição em que está agora. — Explicou, rouco, antes de beijar o amante.

Heero moveu um pouco o pescoço para desfrutar completamente do beijo. O jogo entre as línguas era lento e doce.

— Ainda estou um pouco sonolento, então se lembre de me acordar quando chegar na parte divertida. — Sorriu.

— Oh, acho que não vou precisar fazer isso. Tenho certeza que você acordará para a parte divertida por conta própria. — Trowa riu. Ele deslizou a outra mão entre Heero e o colchão para lhe acariciar um mamilo.

Heero gemeu e disse:

— Talvez você tenha razão. Mas não deixe que eu te impeça; continue, por favor.

Trowa beijou a testa do homem sonolento, lambeu o lóbulo da orelha e murmurou:

— Vou continuar sim. Arigato. — Ele depositou beijos meigos, molhados, ao longo da nuca e do ombro de Heero em movimentos torturantemente lentos. Satisfeito, mordeu ligeiramente no encontro entre pescoço e ombro.

— Mmm. Cuidado aí. Não quero piadinhas dos outros falando sobre suas 'mordidas de amor'. — Heero avisou, a voz um misto de ironia e gemido.

— Bem se você usasse uma roupa que lhe cobrisse apropriadamentedos pés à cabeça, eu não teria que ficar me controlando. — Trowa o lembrou.

— Ah, esse assunto de novo não. — Heero riu. — Menos conversa, por favor.

Trowa subiu por cima do corpo nu do amante, montando sobre seus quadris. Ele começou a massagem delicadamente os ombros de Heero.

— Ativando módulo _mudo_... agora. — Ele riu.

Heero gemeu porque Trowa agora estava sentado sobre seus quadris, e a reverberação do riso dele forçou sua ereção intumescida a esfregar-se deliciosamente nos lençóis.

A massagem era um grande paradoxo. E estava relaxando Heero quase ao ponto de voltar a dormir de novo, porém, sentir o torturante toque do membro ereto de Trowa roçando em meio às suas nádegas, atiçavam as partes mais sensíveis de seu corpo. Naquele momento, naquele lugar, exatamente aquele minuto, ele não dava a mínima se ia ser o ativo ou o passivo. A vida amorosa dos dois era tão complexa quanto a massagem que estava recebendo. Ele amava sexo bruto e rápido, enquanto Trowa preferia lento e quase suave. Um não se queixava do estilo do outro porque, no fim, tudo era um grande prazer e eles amavam estarem juntos. Os estilos variados significavam que nunca cansariam um do outro.

Trowa provocou Heero com beijos ao longo de sua espinha. Enquanto sua língua imergia nas covinhas existentes nos quadris de Heero, ele deu uma breve olhada ao despertador apenas para constatar que eles estavam ficando sem tempo. _'Maldição!'_ pensou. Ele deslizou uma das mãos por entre o corpo do japonês e os lençóis para envolver o pênis gotejante de Heero.

— Vou ter que terminar isto um pouco mais rápido que eu gostaria, Heero. — Sussurrou no ouvido do namorado.

— Nós compensamos mais tarde. — Heero gemeu em resposta, esfregando-se contra a mão de Trowa.

Relutante, Trowa abandonou o membro do parceiro para alcançar a gaveta na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Ele pegou um tubo de lubrificante. Esquentando o gel cuidadosamente em seus dedos, ele alcançou entre as nádegas e começou acariciar a entrada do amante, enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço. Heero arqueou ao toque, aceitando depressa o primeiro dedo. Um segundo dedo foi adicionado para estirar e explorar, submergindo ansioso no canal do outro. Quando Trowa enfim introduziu o terceiro, Heero já estava se empalando asperamente nos dedos e arquejando pesadamente.

— O que você está esperando,Tro-wa? Mete logo! — Heero silvou.

O moreno de olhos verdes riu.

— Bem, se você insiste... — Ele disse, removendo os dedos e esfregando, depressa, um pouco de gel em sua ereção dolorida. Ele puxou Heero para ficar de quatro na cama. Com as mãos em sua cintura, Trowa vagarosamente começou a empurrar-se para o interior dele.

Tão lento que era o suficiente para levar Heero à loucura, porém não ia discutir. Aquilo era tão bom! Machucava um pouco, mas amava senti-lo dentro de si tanto quanto amava estar dentro do amante mais alto.

Quando Heero enfim moveu-se, Trowa soube que era sua deixa, e então passou a entrar e sair pausadamente de Heero. O homem que amava era apertado e a necessidade para estocá-lo com tudo era grande, mas Trowa amava crescendos. Heero também, embora soubesse que o outro nunca admitiria isso. Assim com estocadas controladas, sem pressa, continuou amando Heero.

Heero arquejava, lutando para respirar, quando pediu 'mais forte!'. Trowa atendeu. O ritmo se tornou menos controlado e mais frenético e primitivo. Os gemidos de ambos os homens ficaram mais altos. Trowa buscou bruscamente pela ereção de Heero e o masturbou, sabendo que não duraria muito mais tempo. Heero gemia baixinho, enquanto sentia uma mão de Trowa acariciando-o. A dança frenética terminou quando Heero gritou-lhe o nome, derramando sêmen nos lençóis abaixo de si. Trowa logo o acompanhou, segurando os quadris de Heero tão forte que sabia que deixaria marcas. O moreno de olhos verdes chegou ao limite e esvaiu-se em êxtase, preenchendo o canal de Heero. Ele saiu de dentro do amante e caiu de costas na cama, puxando o japonês sobre si para lhe dar um beijo intenso.

Naquele exato momento o alarme tocou.

Os dois interromperam o beijo, rindo. Heero esticou um braço, para desligar o alarme do despertador.

— Você certamente tem uma cronometragem perfeita. — Ele comentou entre risadas abafadas.

Trowa abafou um bocejo.

— Eu sei que nós devíamos nos levantar e nos arrumarmos para ir ao trabalho, mas...

— Por que não mandamos uma mensagem para Une-sama, avisando que vamos chegar atrasados hoje? — Heero completou-lhe o pensamento.

— Isso. — Trowa sorriu. — Me parece um bom plano. — murmurou. Os dois continuaram abraçados um ao outro, caindo novamente em um leve cochilar.

Assim outro dia começava.

.

* * *

Fim o/

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Another Day (Babaca)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**When I'm SixtyFour (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

Bath House (Kracken)

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 02)

Inspiration Point (Lorena)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne - já postada)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken - já postada)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

Jornada (Aryam)

Nightmares (Merula)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


End file.
